FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a network architecture of an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN), which is a mobile communication system to which the related art and the present invention are applied. The E-UTRAN system has evolved from the existing UTRAN system, and a basic standardization work thereof is currently going on in 3GPP. The E-UMTS system may be also referred to as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
The E-UTRAN includes a plurality of e-NBs (e-NodeB; hereinafter, referred to as “base station”), and the plurality of eNBs are connected to one another through an X2 interface. The eNB is connected to user equipment (hereinafter, referred to as “UE”) via a wireless interface, and connected to an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) through an S1 interface.
The EPC may include a Mobility Management Entity (MME), a Serving-Gateway (S-GW), and a Packet Data Network-Gateway (PDN-GW). The MME has information on the connection of UE or the capability of UE, and such information is primarily used for the mobility management of the UE. The S-GW is a gateway having E-UTRAN as an end point, and the PDN-GW is a gateway having PDN as an end point.
The radio interface protocol layers between UE and a network can be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based on three lower layers of an Open System Interconnection (OSI) reference model widely known in communications systems. A physical layer belonging to the first layer provides information transfer services using a physical channel, and a radio resource control (hereinafter, referred to as “RRC”) layer located at the third layer plays a role of controlling radio resources between UE and a network. For the purpose of this, the RRC layer exchanges RRC messages between UE and a network.
FIGS. 2 and 3 are views illustrating an architecture of a radio interface protocol between UE and a base station based on the 3GPP radio access network standard. The radio interface protocol horizontally includes a physical layer, a data link layer, and a network layer, and vertically divided into a user plane (U-plane) for transmitting data information and a control plane (C-plane) for transferring a control signaling. The protocol layers of FIGS. 2 and 3 can be divided into a first layer (L1), a second layer (L2) and a third layer (L3) based on three lower layers of an Open System Inter-connection (OSI) reference model widely known in communications systems. Those radio protocol layers exist as a pair in the UE and the E-UTRAN to perform a data transmission for the radio section.
Hereinafter, each layer in a radio protocol control plane of FIG. 2 and a radio protocol user plane of FIG. 3 will be described.
The first layer as a physical layer provides an information transfer service to an upper layer using a physical channel. The physical layer is connected to its upper layer, called a Medium Access Control (MAC) layer, via a transport channel, and data is transferred between the MAC layer and the physical layer via the transport channel. Furthermore, data is transferred via a physical channel between different physical layers, in other words, between the physical layer of a transmitting side and the physical layer of a receiving side. The physical channel is modulated by an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme and time and frequency are used as radio resources for the channel.
The Medium Access Control (hereinafter, referred to as “MAC”) layer located at the second layer provides a service to its upper layer, called a Radio Link Control (hereinafter, referred to as “RLC”) layer, via a logical channel. The RLC layer of the second layer supports reliable data transmissions. The function of the RLC layer may be implemented as a functional block in the MAC layer. In this case, the RLC layer may not exist. A Packet Data Convergence Protocol (PDCP) layer of the second layer is used to efficiently transmit IP packets, such as IPv4 or IPv6, in the radio section having a relatively small bandwidth. For this purpose, the PDCP layer performs a header compression function for reducing the size of an IP packet header, which is relatively large in size and includes unnecessary control information.
A Radio Resource Control (hereinafter, referred to as “RRC”) layer located at the uppermost portion of the third layer is only defined in the control plane. The RRC layer takes charge of controlling logical channels, transport channels and physical channels in relation to the configuration, re-configuration and release of Radio Bearers (RBs). Here, the RB denotes a service provided by the second layer to perform a data transmission between the UE and the UTRAN. If an RRC connection is established between a RRC layer of the UE and a RRC layer of the UTRAN, then the UE is in an RRC_CONNECTED state. Otherwise, the UE is in an RRC_IDLE state.
Downlink transport channels for transmitting data from a network to UE may include a Broadcast Channel (BCH) for transmitting system information, and a downlink Shared Channel (SCH) for transmitting other user traffic or control messages. In case of traffic or control messages of a downlink multicast or broadcast service, they may be transmitted either via a downlink SCH, or via a separate downlink Multicast Channel (MCH). On the other hand, uplink transport channels for transmitting data from UE to a network may include a Random Access Channel (RACH) for transmitting an initial control message and an uplink Shared Channel (SCH) for transmitting user traffic or control messages.
Logical channels which are located at an upper level of transport channels and mapped to the transport channels may include a Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH), a Paging Control Channel (PCCH), a Common Control Channel (CCCH), a Multicast Control Channel (MCCH), a Multicast Traffic Channel (MTCH), and the like.
A physical channel includes multiple sub-frames arranged on a time axis and multiple sub-carriers arranged on a frequency axis. Here, a sub-frame includes a plurality of symbols on the time axis. A sub-frame includes a plurality of resource blocks each including a plurality of symbols and a plurality of sub-carriers. Also, each sub-frame can use particular sub-carriers of particular symbols (e.g., a first symbol) in the relevant sub-frame for a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH), that is, a L1/L2 control channel. A sub-frame has a time duration of 0.5 ms. A Transmission Time Interval (TTI) as a unit time for transmitting data is 1 ms, corresponding to two sub-frames.
In a related art, if a terminal fails to perform a handover procedure due to an existence of a coverage hole, the terminal must revert from configured channel information of a target cell to previously stored configuration information of a serving cell. Thereafter, the terminal notifies the handover failure to the network. However, the network does not know when, how and where the terminal fails to perform the handover procedure. However, what the network actually needs to know is when, how and where the handover failure is happened, thereby allowing the network to establish a network structure (e.g., a mobility management or reestablish a cell capacity) in effective manner.